Fate
by animegeek27
Summary: What of on that fateful day that Gene was suppose to die he was pushed out of the way. Follow the adventures of my OC as she grows up in the Uchiha household and as she changes the world of Ghost Hunt for better or for worst, and maybe find love along the way. Sorry bad at summaries!
1. The Begining

It all started on my fifth birthday, the day that everything changed…

I guess I should introduce myself. My names Luna Star. And today's my birthday. I'm turning five and I can't wait to celebrate it with my Mom and Dad.

I woke up like usual at the crack of dawn, no matter what time I go to bed or try to sleep longer I can't. I opened my icy blue eyes and stretched with ah yawn. I got out of my bed, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Today I was wearing a white shirt and a short black skirt with white socks and black flats.

Making my way down stairs I was greeted with the sight of Mom making pancakes and Dad doing the eggs and bacon, mmhmm I loved bacon it was my favorite meat of all time, and the pancakes were in the shape of bears which were so adorable!

I sat down at the table and Mom and Dad greeted me and gave hugs and Mom kissed my forehead. Pretty soon breakfast was done and we ate. After we did the dishes it was time for presents. Dad got me this really cool metallic blue pocket knife that had a cool dragon design on it. One side was serrated and the other was just smooth. To say that MOm was mad was an understatement, she hit Dad over the head and told him that it was inappropriate to get a little girl a knife for her fifth birthday. After Dad apologized like a thousand time I opened Moms gift. She got me some new clothes and a couple of paranormal books by Martin Davis, he was by far my favorite author even though Mom had to help me with a few words. But know I carry a small dictionary with me to help when she or Dad's not their.

Mom told me that we had a fun day planned today with a visit to the movies, the movie that we were going to see was Jumanji.

Once the movie finished we went to this really great restaurant, the hibachi was so good! Then I got another surprise with them taking me to the ice skating rink. For some reason I always loved the cold especially ice. We were there for a couple of hours before they said that we had to leave for some reason.

This really confused me cause one moment we're having so much fun skating around and then the next a panicked look over came Moms face and she grabbed my hand and drug me out of the ring, Dad right behind us

-In the car-

"Why, why did we leave so suddenly?" I questioned

"I'll tell you when you get older" said Mom speeding out of the parking lot

"When i'm older, well how much older i'm already five?"

"Don't argue with your mother" said Dad

I flinched at the glare he gave with me and narrowed my quickly returning it

"But it's my birthday so what I say goes" I said with a glare

"We can't spend all day at the ice skating rink Lu" said Mom trying to calm me down and stop the topic

"But we were only there for two hours" I whined

"You're mother's right honey, and besides you have school tomorrow" said Dad agreeing with Mom

"I don't want to go to school!" I whined

"You have to you'll need all the education you can get" said Mom getting annoyed

"Now calm down" she hissed

"NO!" I screamed at them

"Listen to your mother!" said dad turning towards me

"I Hate you!" I screamed at them

In that split second of Mom taking her eyes off of the road a car ran a red light slamming into the side of our car making us skid into the other lane of on going traffic, making us in turn get hit again. Our car finally skidded to a stop, but the damage was already done.

Both of my parents were unconscious, and bleeding a lot, and I was losing a lot of blood from the gash on my back from the scrap metal of the car, I didn't know if I was going to survive. All I thought in that moment was that I was going to die, and the last words I told my parents was that I hate them. With that I lost conscious.

Third person POV

-First responders-

Everyone was in panic as they watched the cars collide. Thinking quick someone called the ambulance. Within minutes they were there along with the police and a fire truck since the second car caught on fire and the man in that car was killed, and the police because the second car sped away after the hit. The firefighter quickly started cutting away at the doors of the car to free the family, after they put the fire out. After quite the struggle they were able to free all three of them giving them to the ambulance, who quickly loaded them up and started driving to the hospital.

-In the ambulance-

"It looks like the kid took a hit to her spine with medal and her skull is racked open" said the first guy, he was tall with dark brown hair, mocha eyes and was wearing the standard uniform

"Both of the parents have multiple broken bone and their lungs are filling up with blood from a punctured lungs. I'm not sure if they are going to make it Rimi" just as he said that the monitors started screaming at them indicating that both of the adults hearts gave out.

"Shit!" thinking quick they started to try to revive them just as they pulled into the hospital and all three of them were rushed to the ER for surgery. Luna was the only one to survive, leaving her alone with only herself, since both of her parents had no siblings and she had no grandparents, so she was left alone in the world.

-with Luna in the astral plane-

I opened my eyes to pitch blackness

"Where am I?" I groaned out rubbing my eyes

Then my eyes snapped open in worry

"MOM! DAD! Where are you, are you ok" I shouted remembering the accident

"Luna?" My head snapped in the direction that I heard my Mom's voice

When I looked in that direction I saw my mom and dad

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled running to them

The closer I got the more transparent they appeared

I jumped into their embrace shedding tears the entire way

"I'm so sorry for everything that I said to you" I said with a sob

"Shhh it's okay honey" Mom said trying to calm me down

"We forgive you, we know that you didn't mean anything that was said" Dad said embracing both mom and me

"Look honey we know that you are going to be confused when you wake up... But always know that we will be watching you"

"What do you mean you'll watch over me? Aren't we going home? What do you mean when i wake up?" I start asking at a rapid

All I got in reply was two sad smiles

"We're sorry honey but… we… didn't make it" said dad crouching down to my level

"What do you mean you didn't make it, your here now"

"This place is called the astral plane, where souls come to say their final goodbyes before moving on" said Mom

"NO you're lying!" I screeched crouching down putting my hands over my ears

"This can't be happening you can't be dead!... I get it this is all a dream, a nightmare, and i'll wake up and everything will be ok, i'll wake up to your smiles and we will have breakfast and have fun just like any other day"

Their arms encircled me

"We're so sorry" said Mom

"But always know" continued Dad

" _ **That we will always love you"**_ they said together before starting to fade

"No please stop you can't leave me" I sobbed out

They completely disappeared

"No" I whimpered

The astral planes orbes faded away from me but I never noticed.

I have no idea how long I cried for, but the next time that I looked up I was in complete darkness

"I need to figure out a way to get out of here"

With that I started walking

A while later

"Ugg no matter how much I walk I get no where" I said, frustration clearly in my voice

"Are you lost little girl?" a low raspy voice questioned, echoing everywhere

"Who said that" I asked whipping around looking everywhere

"Don't be afraid i'm not going to hurt you… at least not yet" I finally pinpointed where the voice was coming from, it was right behind me...I felt it's retched breath in my ear and the smell of blood and rotting flesh filled my nose making me gag.

Slowly I turned around… and I was met with a hideous creature

It was a humanoid body with the arms and legs bending in the wrong direction, it's body looked like it had been severely burnt showing the rotting flesh and bone underneath , and its teeth, they were razor sharp and stained red with blood.

I froze for a split second and in that second it lunged for me. I screamed and quickly stumbled out of the way and ran for my life

"Where are you going I just want to eat, I mean meet you!" it hissed chasing me

I was fast but it was faster, it quickly caught up to me and tackled me pinning me to the ground.

It opened it's mouth showing me it's teeth

"No please, stop!" I screamed

Everything went black

* * *

In the hospital room

It's been three months since Luna was emitted into the hospital, and she's been in a coma since the accident.

This left the doctors stunned seeing at there was no reason for her to be in one.

Everyday she had a nurse to watch her seeing as her heart would get very slow or speed up rapidly, causing worry since it wasn't natural, but the doctors were amazed at how quick her injuries were healing.

This day was however different.

Dr. Azami Akito was on watch as usual, when the heart rate skyrocketed to the highest it's ever been which could cause her to go into cardiac arrest.

"This isn't good!" she said in a slightly rough voice

She quickly when to the bed only to be scared shitless

"No please, Stop!" she screamed shooting up in the bed tears leaking from her eyes

"Whoa kid, calm down it's ok" said trying to calm her down

She released a sod and broke down causing to go over and hugged her rubbing her back

"Shh it's okay…I don't know what scared you so much but I won't let it hurt you"

They stayed like that for twenty minutes before Luna calmed down enough.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, you don't want to keep it bottled up"

Luna gave a quiet nod and explained what happened in the astral plane, but what they didn't know was that someone was listening.

"Well it sound to me that you just had a bad dream"

' _Although it doesn't explain how she knew about her parents'_

"No it was real, my mom and dad are dead"

"Well yes, but the monster isn't real"

All she did was give a hesitant nod

That's when the door opened

* * *

"Hello sorry to interrupt i'm Kabuto Yakushi, i'm the one who's been keeping track of your healing"

"Hello " said with a bow

"Your shifts over so you can go"

She gave a nod and sent one final glance to Luna before leaving, shutting the door in the process.

Luna didn't know what it was but she didn't trust Kabuto and was afraid once the door closed, she felt as if she should run away.

"Well okay you've been healing quite quickly, have you always healed this quickly?" he asked taking a seat near her pulling out a clip board

"Yes… i've always… healed quicker than others" she responded hesitantly

"Hm… interesting" he said jotting something down

"Have you ever had any dreams that have come true, see people others can't,see your body in a dream?" he questioned

"Yes" she said she was very confused, what kind of questions were these, they didn't sound like normal medical questions to her.

"Good, good"

This went on for quite awhile, him asking strange questions

"Okay last question, do you have any family to go to?"

"No" she said

"Okay well that's it, thank you for your cooperation" with that he left the room

Leaving behind a very confused Luna… but one thing she missed was the sinister smile on his face

-Flash back-

Three days ago

During these three day Luna was visited by many social workers who were going over her inheritance, which she would get when she turned 18, and discussing where she would go once she was released for the hospital. After discussing this they decided that it would be best if she went to an orphanage so she wasn't living alone.

Once this was finished being discussed, walked in and told them that the paperwork was done and that she could leave, with that he left and the social workers helped her get ready to leave, Luna never once complained only nodding, her eyes dead with no emotion showing. Once she was changed into the new cloths that were bought for her, a light blue off shoulder dress with black flats and a white bow in her short spiky blood red hair, they left and brought her to the orphanage

* * *

-Present Time-

At the orphanage

Luna's POV

We just arrived at the orphanage, we meaning... me, Mieko Koko and Kane Rei (My social workers)

Once we got out of the car we saw a huge building with three floors, blue peeling paint, a front garden and a nice looking lady at the front door

"OMG! Your soo adorable!" the lady screeched

The next thing that I knew I was being picked up and spun around, causing me to let out a small squeak  
' _This lady moves way too fast for a human'_

"OMG! You squeaked! That so adorable" she squealed again causing me to cringe at the loudness in my ear

"Miss. Kimi do you have to do that to every new kid that you get?" questioned Mieko, amusement clearly in her voice

"Ack, sorry she's just so cute" she mumbled putting me down

Once my feet hit the floor I scrambled away, hiding behind

"Well I would like to introduce you to Luna Star, she'll be your new kid" Koko said gesturing to me

"Oops sorry" she said shyly "My name is Sakihiro Kimi, but you can call me Saki or Kimi" she told me crouching down to my level extending her hand to me, slowly I reached out and shook her hand, I felt a jolt go through me when touched her hand

' _ **Wow she's so young and already very pretty, she will-'**_

I heard a voice in my head say but was cut off when lets go of my hand

"Well now that introductions are over how would you like to meet the others here" she said getting up to her full height, she was tall about 5' 10" with light brown hair and forest green eyes

I gave a slight nod and followed her inside,the others following behind her.

As soon as I walked through the door I felt the entire atmosphere changed, when I was outside it was kinda warm and welcoming but the moment I stepped inside I felt like an alien, unwanted and that I was in danger. The inside was covered in a black purple like smoke and I was confused seeing as the others weren't acting like they saw it, so I warily observed it while I sat outside of the door while the adults talked about… whatever it is that the talk about.

After about ten minutes they came back outside and the two social workers left leaving me with . But she looked different now I don't know how to explain it but I kept seeing her face shifting and being blurry

Since stepping into the house I was even more weary of her, it seemed as if the purple smoke was just emitting off of her, polluting the house with it

"Okay Lu, I hope you don't mind if I call you that, all of the paperworks been settled so I would like to be the first to welcome you to our house" she said with a wide grin showing off all of her teeth, I couldn't help but notice that her canine teeth were pointier than the rest of them

' _Don't, don't call me Lu'_ I thought with a sneer  
"Come with me and i'll give you a tour of the house" with that she set off with me following

She showed me where my room would be, on the third floor after going up steps the hall split into two a left and right side, we went to the right where the 'girls dorm' is and the boys were on the left side of the house

The second floor was basically the play rooms,mini library and bathrooms, and the first had the kitchen, living room with a tv, and a door that was locked, when I asked about it just avoided the question so I just shrugged and continued with the tour, making a silent promise to find out what's down there, next was outside with a big garden, a playground, and a forest in the back,which she said to stay away from. With that we finished the tour and went back inside leaving me to do whatever I wanted to do, the moment she left all of the kids came to investigate me and all I did was glare at them cause I wanted to be left alone. Than one girl spoke up

"You probably think you're cool stuff don't you, just cause Saki likes you" she said, I later learned her name was Himari

"She's just like that to everyone" a boy agreed trying to look fierce (His name was Aki)

"Ya and look at your hair… it looks like ketchup, what did you do die it" a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes said, her name was Shimi

"And your eyes their so cold like ice" another said he had a cruel smirk on his face, he looked like the oldest one there. I later learned that his name was Aru.

"I don't care what you say about me, just leave me alone" I sneered at them walking away to where the library was, leaving them behind

This continued for days them picking on me and me just staying in the library all day, till bed time barely eating unless dragged me down stairs and forced me to eat something.

Them one day I notice that Himari was gone, I thought nothing of it and continued with my day, then came the kids to pick on me and i asked

"Where's Himari?" I questioned with a bored tone

"Who?" they questioned, before their eyes became glazed and they shaked their heads and started their daily routine with me ignoring them, I was thinking of what could've happened for her to disappear and them not remember them

And like usual once I kept showing no reaction they left me alone, once they left I went to 's office.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in" came the reply

With that I entered

"Oh Luna! It's good to see you out of the library!" she said looking up from whatever document she was working on

"Ya… anyway I was wondering what happened to Himari?"

"Himari?" she muttered startled

"Ya… what happened to her?" Again i questioned

"Oh… Himari was adopted"

"Really I didn't see anyone come into the orphan-" I was cut off

"They came to us before you joined us, they just finished the paperwork and took her home with them last night when you were all asleep"

"Oh, okay then" I muttered leaving the room feeling her eyes on me the entire time

With a click I shut the door, went to the kitchen and got food then went to bed

* * *

-One week later-

"I'm pretty sure you both know why you're here, am I right" Questioned

" _ **Yes**_ " Shimi and I said at the same time

"Good then I don't have to explain why i'm very disappointed that you both fought"

"We didn't mean anything by it, we were just… playing" said Shimi

"Ya you guys were just playing and got to into it, you, Shimi, have a cut lip, face and body bruised and a broken nose… while you, Luna, have a cut lip and bruises… now why would I think that you two were playing!" she was calm at first then yelled towards the end causing Shimi to flinch and me to purse my lips

"Look i'm sorry I shouldn't of yelled… but please refrain from fighting you two" she sighed them waved us off

Shimi quickly ran out of the room, leaving and me

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of hit her" I apologized

"It's fine… just please don't do it again, I don't want anyone to ruin their pretty face"

I gave a faint chuckle

"You really shouldn't be doing this job, you're too stressed and getting gray hair"

With that said I left

Her hands shot up to her hair

"What!" I heard her screech making me chuckle

* * *

-Later that night-

I awoke with a start remembering the clawed hands of the creature from the hospital room... then I was startled when I heard a blood curdling scream. I quickly jumped up and went to investigate. Slowly and quietly I went down stairs all the way to the door that's always locked, but this time it was different when I twisted the knob... it opened with easy. Quietly I walked down the stairs, and it was weird that the stairs went down really far, farther than it should've been able to. Finally I reached the bottom and crouched down to see what was happening. I was shocked in the middle there was an altar with Shimi tied down and covered with blood, it looked like she had been ripped open and torn apart. Then I heard it the sound of someone eating, slowly I turned my head in the direction and saw … she was eating Shimis flesh, but she was different, her face was like an old hags and her hair was pure white, her arms were longer than any human should have, it was skinny and bony too. Just like I kept seeing her face changing

I gasped which was a big mistake, her head snapped in my direction, causing me to shrink back into the darkness easily blending in with my black pajamas.

" _ **Hellooo?" it cooed**_

It was getting closer then Shimi groaned and it turned walking back to her victim. I took the chance to run back upstairs and running to my room locking my door and trying to convince myself that this was all a dream.

But I knew it wasn't… and that my life would never be the same again…


	2. The Uchiha!

I don't know when but somehow I fell asleep and arrived in the astral plane, but this time it was different, instead of the orbs and darkness I met the eyes of a boy about my age with oxen eyes and black spiky hair. His eyes held confusion and curiosity

"Umm… hi?" I questioned slowly

"Hi, who are you? Where'd you come from? What is this place?" he started rapid fire with questions

"Woh woh woh, i'm just as confused as you" I said

"Hn… well my name's Sasuke Uchiha"

"My names Luna Star" I said

"So, where exactly are we?" he questioned

"Well… this is the astral plane"

"Astral plane what's that?"

This lead to a long conversation of what was going on and what happened before I got here. For some reason I just trusted him

"Hn… I see, that sounds like a Jiki"

"A what?"

"A Jiki… it's a demon that feeds on the youth of children to stay young forever…. Where is it you said that you live"

"I'm in an orphanage… it's called….Kazuko orphanage"

"Okay, i'll tell my dad, so we will come and help you" he said while he faded away

And again I was left alone in the darkness, causing me to flinch because I knew what was going to come out of the darkness

"Found you" I voice whispered in my ear, and I felt the hands wrap around my neck

* * *

I awoke with a start still feeling the hands on my throat, I went to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day, that was when I caught sight of my neck. There were dark purple bruises around my neck where I was grabbed. I lightly traced them before throwing on a high collared shirt to hide them, seeing as this had happened before, I was prepared. I decided to act like I saw nothing so , a Jiki? or whatever it, I was just going to label it as **it** , was didn't know that it was me that saw _**it**_ last night. With that I unbarricaded my door and when back to my daily routine, but as soon as I stepped out of the door I ran into _**it. It**_ was right outside my door waiting for me

"Hi Luna" my eyes widened, had **it** known that it was me this whole time!

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to an amusement park today!" she

chirped

I nodded my head and walked away, feeling her eyes on me the entire time.

I could tell that she was suspicious of me… that was three weeks ago and Sasuke never came like he said he would, although I would meet him in the astral plane often and he would tell me that his dad didn't believe him and he was trying to convince him to come help.

* * *

"Is there anyway to convince him?" I asked

"I don't know… he said that you're just my imaginary friend"

"Oh… what if I give you something to convine him that i'm real"

"Hn… ok but what"

I started fidgeting with my necklace that my parents gave me

"Here" I handed him my necklace, "this should convince them right?"

"It should" he beamed at me and started to fade

"I'll give this to him and be their tomorrow!" he yelled

I gave a soft smile before forcing myself to wake up

* * *

It's the same as always when I wake up but this time there were only me and Aki left… but later the next night I messed up.

"Alright kids time for dinner" _**it**_ said to us

 _ **It**_ helped us but I declined it's offer

"Here i'll help you Luna"

"No it's fine"

"No I insist! Let me help you!" **it** chirped

"No! Don't touch me you OLD HAG!" I shouted

I slapped my hands over my mouth

' _Shit! I messed up!'_

" _ **I knew it was you" it hissed**_

"No… Get off of me!" I screamed my eyes flashed red for a split second and the

pots and pans started to shake

" _ **You were the only one to remember the kids that I killed, but that's impossible since I made sure to wipe everyone's memories… so how, how can you still remember?!" it hissed**_

"I don't know! So get off of me!" I screamed at it, that's when the strangest thing happened the kitchen table and everything else started levitating and being thrown everywhere

" _ **I knew it! The reason that you could still remember and see my true form, you have P.K.!" it's**_ face came close, so close, she almost bit my face. That's when the door was kicked in and in came men with masks and glowing red eyes came bursting through the door and started to attack the Jiki. **It** quickly bolted off of me and ran. I don't know where **it** went after that.

"Hey are you ok?" a very familiar voice questioned

My eyes snapped up and I met the proud eyes of Sasuke

"See I told you that I would come..." he said offering me a smug smirk and a

hand

"Heres your necklace ba-" he was cut off with me jumping on him, taking him to the ground.

"Thank you… thank you so much for coming" I sobbed in his chest

"Hey it's ok, there's no need to cry… cry baby" he teased

"I'm not a cry baby" I pouted, tears still leaking from my eyes

"I don't know about that" he teased with a smirk

"Shut up chicken head!"

"What did you call me?"

This led to a mini argument between us, both smiling and having the time of our life. But little did we know that we were being watched by the adults in the room.

They were all so confused since Sasuke never really talks to people other than his family and a select few of his small friend group.

* * *

"Hey Sasu who's your friend?" a tall woman wearing a long dark blue dress, black heels, black hair and dark eyes, questioned with a gentle smile

"Hi mom. This is Luna the girl I was telling you about that saw the Jiki and gave

me her necklace" he said with a smile, quietly giving me my necklace back

"Hi sweety my names Mikoto, i'm Sasuke's mom. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said to me with a smile. Her smile must've been contagious because I smiled back at her

"Hello my name's Luna Star"

"What a beautiful name"

"Thank you" I said with a faint blush

"If you don't mind my friend here would like to question you" she said gesturing to a young man who couldn't be more than five years older than me

"Hi my names Shisui, i'm Sasuke's cousin, it's nice to meet you" he said with a lot of enthusiasm "But before we can become friend I have to ask you the protocol questions" he chirped, before becoming serious

* * *

With Mikoto and Fugaku

They both watched as Luna answered the questions to the best of her ability

"So... you know how I was talking about adopting a little girl" started Mikoto breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do… so I assume you're talking about Luna?"

"Yes I feel like she would make a great addition to the family… and Sasuke already likes her, she also has P.K, astral projection and who knows what else"

"Yes she does, but who knows what the council will think by letting an outsider in"

"That doesn't matter what they think or say she doesn't have a place to go and don't you find it strange that she's not having a panic attack or mental break down with what's happened to day, like that other kids that was here he's in shock and can't talk. Think about it she will become a great family member and new addition the the force… don't you think" she said leaning into him, trying to convince him

"I agree" he said

"So does that mean..." she was hopeful

"Yes we can adopt her-" he was cut off by a squeal causing him to cringe

"BUT on one condition she has to agree that she wants to be adopted by us"

"OK.. but I don't think we will have to convince her" she muttered smiling fondly at

the scene in front of her

Sasuke was introducing her to Itachi, and were talking about who knows what, all with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Time skip 3 years

It's been 3 years since I was adopted by the Uchiha. Three intense years of training for the UPF (Uchiha Police Force) working on my aim for guns, shuriken, Kunai, and Sebon. I worked on my sword play and other weapons that they thought I would be able to use/need to stop criminal and any demons that we will face in the future. I also had to deal with the stupid council harassing me about being adopted and "not a true pure blood Uchiha" which was really pissing me off! Like seriously they need to mind their own damn business. Anyway enough about the council it will just make me mad. Since joining them and training my body has changed in a major way. Thanks to Moms food I have gained a healthy weight and balanced diet, my body has gotten more muscle mass on the arms and a flat toned stomach (Well as much as a 8 year old could) and I could run quite the distance.

And let me just say that training was the worst! Having to run non stop on the treadmill and having to run from my two wolf puppies. I found the pups during a mission and decided to keep them. Their names are Frost and Shadow. Frost is a white wolf with blue eyes and Shadow is a black wolf with red eyes. But how I found them is a story for another time.

Both Itachi and Shisui were helping Sasuke and me with our physical training and Father was helping us with strategic thinking and battle strategies/codes to memorize. I was easily memorizing them with my picture perfect memory while Sasuke was having a little bit of trouble so I was helping him out, father was also teaching us the hand signs to command the others with hand motions and morse code to communicate without giving away what we were going to do.

Whenever we had a break Mother was teaching us how to cook. She said that "cooking is the best way to impress those that you like". So she was teaching us that, since she owned a chain of restaurants across the world her food was amazing and delicious. After that she would teach us about herbs and plants and their different properties that they have.

Since being adopted by them i've been introduced to the other clans and Sasuke's friends! For once in my life I wasn't bullied… well except for Sasuke and Itachi's fan girls, like what the hell! They're my brothers for god's sake! UGH! They bug me soo much! They don't even know my brothers, all they want is their money, power and love their look NOT their personalities! Like what the hell! There's more to a person than their then they fight over my brothers like their some sort of property to be owned! Then there's Amy, she is the class bully in the Leaf Academia Elementary, with her passi had the nerve to call me names and lay claim to Sasuke in front of me! For a while I just ignored them because mom said to be/play nice. So I was till one day I saw her bullying this one girl who was always quiet and shy cause of that and her pink hair. I believed that her name was made her cry and that's when I snapped and attacked her, I punched her in the face breaking her nose causing her to cry out in pain attracting our teacher, Iruka, leading me to get detention and a call to my parents. I got scolded, but it was worth it cause I made a friend out of the ordeal. That's how me and Sakura Haruno became best friends, I brought her out of her shell and helped with her confidence and personality. And i finally got rid of that stupid crush that she had on Sasuke, after four months of trying.

I basically met Naruto the same way, punching his bullies in the face. Sasuke was mad at me for that one, always calling Naruto a dope and s how their " _Amazing_ " friendship began. They always insulted each other no matter the reason. They don't think that I notice the fondness of each other when they think that no one's looking, and if someone does notice they get into a fight. This always causes me to laugh. I quickly learned that he had an unhealthy raman obsession so I tried to help him with it. The key word is tried, no matter what I told him he would still eat it, causing me to twitch at the unhealthiness of it but I quickly got over it.

Shikamaru the most lazy and smartest kid in our class. I guess that you could say that _bonded_ with Shikamaru by sleeping with him. But not the way that you're thinking of PERVERTS! We would watch the clouds, take napes and play shogi together. I am currently winning 3-2. He's really lazy but REALLY smart, even though he doesn't show it. During one of our daily shogi games I met his father and he's even lazier that Shika, which is where he probably got it from.

Then there's his mom, she's really nice and pretty and she adores me, but can be quite scary when she wants to be. Although sometimes she really creeps me out cause sometimes I hear her mutter about "Black haired blue eyed babies" and "Oh the baby possibilities" causing a to shiver to go down my spine.

Since I was hanging out with Shika I got to know Choji, he reminded me a lot of Saku with his personality, so I made it my goal to break him out of his shell. It took awhile but he did start to get comfortable towards me me and my personality, but I guess you could say that we basically bonder over food. We both loved it and would talk about different flavors that would go together and our favorite restaurants. Both of us would alternate with bringing in food for eachother, we got into a habit of bringing in bags of chips to snack on throughout the day… oops I MAY of gotten Choji started on his chip obsession early.

Kiba… when we met it wasn't the best encounter. We met in the dog park, I had Frost and Shadow running loose and they met Akamaru and became great friends, so Kiba and I had to become 'friends' but our personalities clashed so we fought quite often, we were basically another Sasuke and Naruto. He called me dog girl so I retaliated with puppy boy, so that became out nicknames for each other.

Hinata I first noticed her when she was peeking around a tree looking at Naruto and be beint the protective friend that I am, I confronted her during lunch one day. I quickly found out that she had a crush on him with how much she was stuttering and blushing everytime I asked, well that was until she fainted causing me to panic and shake her till she woke up. I told her that I would help her so that Naruto would notice her. She fainted causing my eye to twitch, I would have to help her with that problem.

Shino was the quietest out of my friends, besides Hinata but she was always nervous, so I liked to sit by him to get away from the loud idiots, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, fighting. One day I found out that he liked bugs which I didn't really mind, this surprised him cause usually girls are scared of bugs.

Ino… I hated her. She was so loud and annoying, and she was the leader of the Sasuke fan club, so that pissed me off even more, and she was such a girly girl! Ugh! Just thinking about her makes me mad! But I had to tolerate her since she was Sakura's friend. But that doesn't mean that I liked it.

So that's my friend/enemy group at school with our teachers Iruka and Mizuki (who I just didn't trust for some reason). Oh I guess I should of told you, our school trains its kids to be police and demon hunters. We are basically ninja with what we learn. All in all I would say that my three years have been full of fun and amusement.


	3. Orochimaru!

I woke up to the rising sun and the sound of chirping birds. With yawn I stretched my arms above my head hering a very satisfying crack.

"Mmh, that was a really weird time to remember how I made my friends" I muttered rubbing my eyes.

Once my muscles were finally fully stretched I got out of bed, grabbed my cloths for the day, took a shower, brushed my teeth, made my bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning" I greeted mom

"Good morning sweety" she replied with a smile, serving the food on the plates.

"Morning" said Dad, sipping on his coffee while reading the newspaper.

I was little down since Itachi was gone on a as I sat down next to mom, Sasuke came downstairs and sat down next to dad. With a quick thanks we broke our chopsticks and began eating.

We had our usual casual conversation of what had been happening at school, the news and any new missions that have come in at work.

Once we were done eating we did the dishes and grabbed our bags.

We went onto moms car as she drove us to school, while dad grabbed Shisui and went to work.

Our day was the usual, working with Iruka, weapons practice, lunch with the group, and then heading home. Usually we would be training, but Dad wasn't home and neither was Mom, so it was just Sasuke and me. This was kinda weird but we thought nothing of it, thinking that they had to stay late at work.

Since it was only 4 o'clock we did our homework, some simple exercises and started to make dinner of chicken alfredo over pasta and garlic bread on the side. Every night we usually do food from another county, and tonight was italian food.

All throughout dinner I could help but feel like we were being watched. I shared these concerns with Sasuke but he said that I was just being paranoid since they were the only ones in the finished with dinner we did the dishes and put them away. We made our lunch for tomorrow, then went upstairs to get ready for bed and took our showers. In our own rooms we turned off the lights and went to bed… but when we got home we never noticed the eyes watching our every move.

2 a.m.

I awoke with a start. I didn't know what exactly woke me, it was either the thunder and lightning storm raging outside or that it was that the house was unnaturally silent. I couldn't hear Sasuke's light snores or my parents returning. Then I heard it, the muffles sounds of a struggle. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed the short sword from under my pillow and silently ran Sasuke's room to help him with whatever was happening.

 **BANG!**

I slammed open the door and attacked the closest person. It was a girl around my age, although older, with dark pink hair and a mean glare on her face and was wearing weird cloths exactly like the others.

Thinking quick I struck the back of the girls knee, cutting into the tendon causing her to collapse.

"That fucking hurt BITCH!" pinky screamed at me

"Tayuya, that language is unbefitting a young lady" said fatso

"Shut the fuck up Jirobo!" the newly dubbed Tayuya yelled at Jirobo

"You two stop fighting and take care of the girl" ordered two heads

They charged at me. I could tell that they didn't take me seriously and I used that to my advantage. I faked being slow and untrained. After finally having enough of playing around I subdued the two that attacked me, I attacked their tendons and nerves system to paralyze them.I still had to take down the two that had Sasuke.

I helplessly watched as two heads stuck a needle into Sasuke's neck. He immediately went slack… I thought that they killed my brother… I quickly attacked them both. They dropped him and jumped away, knowing how deadly I could be. I went after six arms first. Only to have a hard yellow gunk spat at me. I blocked with my sword only for it to shatter and metal to go everywhere.

"That was my favorite sword!" I yelled and attacked with the shard of metal that was left. Discreetly I picked up a shard of the metal on the floor. I was tired and I knew that they could tell. I quickly spun around and whipped it and two heads, he was able to dodge but I still managed to nic his arm. I smirked the poison would take immediate effect. He wobbled and fell to the ground coughing up blood and couldn't catch his breath. Pain shot thru my body. With a cry I fell to the ground. Four arms shot me in the led with his gunk, it went threw my leg shattering the bone. With a whimper I stupidly pulled it out causing blood to gush. He slammed his foot on m back to keep me down.

"Stay down brat" he hissed

' _How pathetic can you get, being beat by these fools'_ I heard a voice hiss in my head

With one final attack I delivered a final bone crushing blow to four arms hearing a satisfying crack of three ribs making him shoot back and slam into two heads knocking him unconscious also. I slid to the ground thinking it was finally over, I was beyond tired. Well that was before I felt the sharp prick of a needle being thrusted into my neck. I was quickly losing consciousness. I turned around and saw a flash of silver and light reflecting off of glasses.

"Don't worry Luna, i'll take _**good**_ care of you" a slightly familiar voice said stressing the word good

A voice that I haven't heard in three years…

-The Astral Plane-

My eyes snapped open… I was in the astral plane.

I gasped "Sasuke!" I yelled

I quickly scanned the area before I saw him appear in front of me.I quickly ran to him

"Sasuke" I said shaking him, trying to wake him up

"Let me sleep Luna" he groaned at me

I pounced on him "Thank god! You're ok!" I sobbed

His eyes snapped open when I started to cry

"Hey it's ok" he said trying to calm me down, rubbing my back

"Do you know what happened?" he questioned once I was finally calmed down. I nodded my head trying to rub my tears away and told him what I saw and what happened once he passed out. Once I finished he told me his side of the story, getting into a comfortable sitting position he began

"Ok so after we went our separate ways I took my shower and got changed for bed, and you know how I have a hard time falling asleep right away, right" at this I nodded "just as I was about to enter the realm of dreams I heard the sliding of a window open down the hall and the slight thump of feet hitting the floor, since it was so quiet in the house. I heard the feet getting closer to my room so I grabbed my kunai and prepared for a battle. My door opened and in walked these four people who looked startled that I was awake. So I asked them what they were doing here and they replied that "They were hear for the both of us cause Lord Orochimaru was interested in our P.K. abilities". Knowing that a fight was about to start I started throwing my weapons at them. Of course they dodge, so they had some sort of training. But I managed to nick the girl with the poisoned kunai, the one that you developed and was VERY fast acting and thinned the blood, which it did but it looked like it didn't affect her like it was supposed to" at this information I frowned seeing as there was no way that she could not of been affected, unless she had a high immunity to poisons, which it sounded like she did.

"Then that fat guy tackled me and pulled out a syringe with a purple liquid in it… he was having a hard time holding me down" I saw the pride in his eyes at this statement "so the guy with four arms came over to help… that's when you came in and the bastards were able to stick the needle in my neck, they overpowered me" at this I could tell that he was pissed at being taken down so easily. This caused me to snicker in return.

"It's not like you did any better than me" he said to me causing me to frown and return his glare releasing a slight growl at him. This continued for who knows how long, since we were both stubborn people. Finally I sighed looking away.

He smirked, my eye twitched

"I don't know how long that liquid will keep us knocked out for" I sighed "So lets astral project to create a map of where their taking us."

"Ok"

With that we both projected out of our bodies.

-outside our bodies-

No one's POV

They formed above their bodies to observer where they were going. They were in a black SUV with tinted windows so you couldn't see inside the car. The girl was putting gauze on her wounds so the blood would stop flowing, thank you blood thinning poison, and the other were already wrapped up.

"I still don't know why the fuck Orochimaru wants wants these brats so badly" Tayuya said with a sneer

"It's because he wants to experiment on them to see if their bodies will work and their P.K. power for a new body" Said Sakon

"Still some trouble for two little brats who probably aren't worth it, not to mention the amount of trouble it took us to locate them and break in was just a pain" said the fat man.

Four arms nodded his head in agreement. Luna took this chance to exit the van to create a mental map and see if she could find any landmarks for a later escape/rescue attempt. It seemed like they were unconscious for more than a day cause the sun was just setting. They were driving on a dirt road in the woods before they suddenly stopped. This caused Luna's eyebrow to twitch

' _Great I won't be able to find any landmarks here'_

The four exited the car before grabbing the limp bodies of both Sasuke and Luna. They quickly lept into the trees before taking off at a rapid pace, leaving the two to get jerked back towards their bodies at the sudden departure **(An:They didn't know how to project more than six feet from their bodies...yet)**. The group traveled for hours in the trees before coming to the entrance of a underground tunnel. They went inside which was surprisingly lit by torches.

"That's so medieval times" muttered Luna

"Hn" was her only reply

The further in they got the more it looked occupied. It was awful, there was cells with disfigured humans in them, some looked like monsters all human qualities gone. Somewhere on the floor suffering in pain. There was dirt doors that lead to who knows where. The stench was horrible… blood and sickness could be smelt even in their spirit forms causing them to gag. Then they heard the most god awful sound… a blood curdling scream begging for their life before it went eerily silent. A door down the hall open, it was where they heard the scream, causing Luna to gasp and Sasuke to send a questioning look at her.

"That… that's my doctor from when I was in the hospital. Kabuto, doctor Kabuto Yakushi! What… what is he doing here?!" she questioned, wide eyed

"Kabuto..." Sasuke's eyes lit up in recognition before an awful snarl appeared on his face.

"THAT BASTARD! He's probably andaccuatence of Orochimaru!" by now he was furious, if him yelling wasn't enough of a clue.

"Wait… so that means, that in the hospital" she stopped

"He was looking for kids with P.K." he continued

" **To experiment on, with Orochimaru"** we concluded

"Shit! This is BAD! We need to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled

"I agree but, we can't do anything with us still out cold" said Luna

"Then we have to find a way to wake up" he concluded

All of a sudden the group split up. Sasuke going to the right and Luna to the left

"Sasuke/Luna!" we yelled at each other

"We need to find a way to get ahold of our parents" Luna yelled before they were to far way from each other.

She heard a door on the right slide close.

-With Luna-

' _Shit! This isn't good!'_ I thought in a panic

My body was brought into a room. In that room was a smirking Kabuto.

"Everything went according to plan I assume?" he questioned pushing up his glasses causing the light to reflect off of them.

"Yes" said two heads

"You never fucking told us that those brats were trained" hissed Tayuya

"I thought that the four if you would have no problem handling two 8 year olds" Kabuto smirked

She glared at him and left the room two heads following after her.

He gave a smirk at my unconscious body that was strapped down to the table causing a shiver to rack my body.

"Oh no way in hell am I letting you anywhere near my body you PERVERT!" I hissed at him, I went to stop him only for him to pass right thru me. I helplessly watched as he injected a sickly green liquid into my neck. I felt the pull at my subconsciousness pulling me back into my actual body.

With a groan I opened my eyes to the bright light causing me to groan once more and squint.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake Luna" he said

"Stay away from me you sick pervert" I hissed at him

"Oh Lu you wound me" he mocked putting his hand over his heart

"Don't call me Lu like we're old friends! An apparently I didn't wound you enough cause you're still alive!" I growled at him

"Quite the sense of humor you have. In case you've forgotten I was your doctor."

"You're not a doctor! The only reason that you were there was to get helpless children that had P.K!" I shouted at him

All my shout did was cause him to smirk.

"I was right, smart and powerful P.K. I can't wait to see exactly how strong it is"

I gulped. He turned around and put gloves on

"Are you ready to play?" he questioned turning around getting closer with a pair of surgical scissors and a scalpel. I screamed.

It echoed throughout the the base causing Sasuke to wake up.

"Luna!" he screamed

* * *

Pain...that's all that I felt and the wetness of my throat. Blood...so much blood...more than I thought possible for the human body to make.

I don't know how long it's been...minutes...hours...days... time just seems to blend together… even losing consciousness couldn't save me from the pain or the injuries that I have gained.

Even the astral plane has changed during this time. All I saw was the blackness and a floor has appeared… a floor covered and made of blood. Giant pillars of stone, that 8 couldn't see the top of, looked like they were holding up the darkness that was my mind.

For however long we've been here I've been cut open, organs removed and destroyed, poisoned, stabbed in fatal spots, they would of killed me, and drugs that caused such horrible hallucinations that it mental scared and broke me. I had a hard time telling what was reality and what wasn't.

* * *

I woke up disoriented, I absently noted that I was in the operating room of a hospital. I started to relax thinking that I was safe, as if on cue the walls became dirtier, the light dulling out until I could barely see and blood writings appeared on the wall.

I made a move to get off of the metal table I was on only for chains to suddenly wrap around my wrists and ankles pinning me firmly to the table. It was then that I noticed that I was in a hospital gown

Footsteps made me tense up

The door went open, but I couldn't see who had entered even if I tried straining my neck

 _'Okay, be calm Luna. This is just a huillusintion, nothing that happens in here is real'_

"Convincing yourself that this is only an illusion won't help Angel"

My eyes widened in shock hearing Shisui's voice

"It'll only make things worse trying to fight it" Itachi's voice sounded to her left

"You can't control anything that happens in here" Sasuke idly informed

Before I could respond I felt a sharp knife being dragged above my stomach "Time to operate on the pretty Angel!" Shisui's gleeful voice yelled in excitement

"Don't get too much blood on the floor, it'll be hard to remove the blood off of the floor when it drys" Sasuke said prying open my mouth to tear off my teeth one by one

"This entire time will be nothing but dissection and torture over and over" I could barely hear Itachi informing me before I blacked out

The First Ten Minutes...  
 _  
'This isn't real. Nothing that happens here is real'_ I reminded myself before letting out a pained yell as Shisui's fingers played with my intestines, squeezing them tightly before letting go and repeating the process

At the same time Sasuke was tearing off my nails and pouring sake on my hands making the flesh and blood burn from the alcohol

Itachi was preparing to feed me different kinds of bugs and worms

Shisui stop playing with my intestines only to pull out a black centipede. He put it near my ear. It crawled in and started to eat away at the soft flesh of my inner ear

 _'THIS ISN'T REAL!'_ my mind whimpered

But I still screamed in terror feeling the thousand of legs crawling everywhere in my ear

Thirty Minutes Later...

 _'This...isn't...real...'_

Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi gave me identical smirks as they continued pouring oil all over my body, they were trying to see how severe a burn could become and then they'd pour smashed ice over the burns to see how i'd react

Twenty Minutes Later...

"P-please...stop.." I begged as the three boys started peeling my skin off

 _'There's not point in it...they can't control their actions...they're not even real...this...'_

 _'Genjutsu, this is how dangerous one can be...and the liquid that he injects into me isn't helping my mental state'_

And then I screamed

Because they were pouring salt all over my skinless body

One Hour Later...

 _'This...is..n...I..is this really happening?'_

 _'No, this isn't an illu...real, it isn't real...'_

 _'Genjutsu...hallucinations'_

 _'It feels so real...'_

 _'...is this even an illusion...?'_

 _'I can't tell anymore...'_

 _'Is this r-real or n-not?'_

' _Please… someone… just get me out of my own head'_

Thirty Hours Later...

"I'm a Uchiha, we must not show weakness at all... I can handle this" I repeated numbly to myself for the millionth time, my eyes were empty as I stared at the ceiling

"I'm a Uchiha, we must not show weakness at all... I can handle this"

"I'm a Uchiha, we must not show weakness at all...I can handle this"

"I'm a Uchiha, we must not show weakness at all-AHHH!" I yelled in pain as I felt my fingers being cut off of my hands by a serrated, dull knife

Twenty hours later

I've had enough

I couldn't stand the pain anymore, I just wanted it to stop. I could barely hang on to my little sanity, and I was sure I would snap at any second if this torture continued

"Kill me!" I begged aloud for the eleventh time tears streaming down my swollen and shredded face

"Why would we kill you Luna? The fun's not over yet"

"Hn"

"Your my dear little sister so,only the best of torture for you"

' _Please...someone… help me…' was my last thought before the room faded away_

 _Little did she know that far away two kids heard her plead._

* * *

' _It wasn't real'_ I kept telling myself over and over again waking up in the same room with Kabuto just smirking at my dismay. I had a feeling that he was the one showing me those images.

Kabuto, the sick bastard was studying me, like some lad rat.

He wanted to see how my P.K. would react and how quickly my body would be able to heal and create the antidotes for the poisons and how long it would take for the organ to be fixed.

He was enjoying this, and for that I hated him even more. All through the experiments I felt the cold dead eyes of a predator watching him do this to me, the eyes the held so much glee that I was in pain.

What was even worse than this touched was that I could hear Sasuke screaming in pain, and I could do nothing to help him. With every scream I heard, I felt my heart crack and break even more.

I guess you could say that the only ' _good'_ thing that came out of this is that I learned how to heal Sasuke from a distance.

Then...one day it changed. I was still in the operating room tied down, weak from dehydration and starvation, when the door opened and they dragged in Sasuke.

He was almost injured as bad as me, but me healing him helped a lot.

"You bastards! How dare you hurt him! If you lay a finger on him I'll rip you to pieces!" I snarled at them. For a quick moment my eyes burned, the room got colder and ice started to form around the room and on the restraints that were holding me down.

"Yes, it looks like seeing poor Sasuke in danger makes her P.K spike to dangerous levels" a low snake like voice hissed.

Both our bodies froze and started to tremble in fear. Out from the shadows walked a tall pale man with long black hair and yellow snake eyes with purple lines following his nose. He had such an intense gaze on us, he reminded me of a paedophile.

I don't know why but I'm terrified of him. His mirror presence screamed power. I saw Sasuke tense up.

"No… stay away from me!" he yelled

This startled me, in all of my years of knowing him I've never heard him sound so afraid… no it was more than afraid he was terrified, of someone before.

They put us near each other and I grabbed his hand, a habit that I developed when I was nervous. We were both terrified of what they were going to do with the both of us. Never before have we been together the entire time we were kidnapped. What I didn't know was that by grabbing his hand I made a huge mistake.

"Begin the electrocution" the paedophile hissed out.

With a loud CLICK electricity filled our veins. We screamed at the white hot fire that coursed through our bodies. I screamed but not in pain, no this was a scream of defiance. I somehow was able to send the electricity back at them towards the machine, the jumped away so they wasn't hit. In seconds I short circuited the board. The restraints froze and I broke them, escaping. I don't really know what happened after that, but I did notice that I felt powerfuller and my dances they were enhanced. I could hear better, see better and smell better. My eyes, they were burning but I ignored it. The last thing that I saw was Sasuke painting. His restraints freezing just like mine did. In the ice I saw that my eyes were a blood red.

Sasuke's POV

I don't know how long we've been in this underground hideout. I hate to admit it but I was scared… our parents always told us stories if the horrible, corrupt Sinnin, and hearing Luna screaming in pain just confirmed those stories.

I could feel her what they were doing to her. I know how weird that sounds but it was true. I don't know what they were doing to her but, it sounded a lot worse than what they were doing to me. All they really did to me was injected poisons in my body, which left me sick unable to move and near death. The worst that they kept doing to me was electrocution and beating me to a bloody pulp. But no matter how much they hurt me I was always healed in the morning. I quickly found out that it was Luna. No matter how much I begged her to heal herself, she always healed me first leaving her still injured.

For the first time in years I cried… I cried for Luna... I cried in pain... I cried for our misfortune... I cried for our family for how worried they must be for us.

They next day, I assumed it was the next day cause I fell into a restless sleep, I was dragged out of my cell by Kabuto

"Hello Sasuke" he greeted With a smirk

"Don't call me by name like we're some sort of friends" I sneered at him, his smile dropped

"You're just like your sister" he said

"Where's Luna!" I yelled at him

All he did was continue to smirk before grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. I was kicking and trying to resist the entire way, as much as I could in my current weak state, the entire time.

We came to a large metal door, it smelled of blood and sickness.

With a 'click' he opened the door

"Glad you could join us Sasuke"

"Don't you dare touch him!" I heard Luna yell

' _Luna!'_ I thought

I was dragged into the room to see her glaring at a pale, paedophile looking man.

His eyes were watching me. I was trembling in fear of this man, a man who I've never met before, beside stories I was told. I felt like prey in his eyes. My eyes landed on Luna. She was covered in her own blood, pale and sickly looking. Scars… They were all over her body, that made me so pisses off. Before I could say or do anything I was pushed onto a metal table and strapped down.

I watched the man come closer to us, I was terrified.

"No...stay away from me!" I yelled at him. All he did was smirk.

I felt a small hand grab mine, I gave a small squeeze looking into her eyes, I saw fear something that I haven't seen since I first met her. But I sought comfort in her, since I haven't seen her since we were kidnapped, I was just happy to see that she was still alive.

"Begin the electrocution" the pedo hissed.

We tensed before we were electrocuted. Even though I was electrocuted since we got here, this time it was different, it was like getting hit by lightning non-stop. We were screaming. I felt something in Luna snap. She screamed but not in pain, this was a scream of defiance.

The electricity was abruptly cut off from by body. My eyes snapped over to hers… but they were not the icy blue that I've come to know, slitted blood red eye greeted me. They held such hatred and had a glaze look over them.

She attacked...

She wasn't using any strategic battle tactic that we were taught to use. It was like she was following her instincts, she was showing them no mercy an attacking them with deadly accuracy with the intent to kill. It was an unfair fight 2-1 and she was losing.

No matter how much or how hard she got hit she went right back at them and show of hesitation. I wanted to help her but I was too stunned… well that was before I watched as she got stabbed thru the heart by Kabuto's hand. She laughed up blood and went limp. Kabuto threw her limp body to the floor.

It was like this happened in slow motion.

Him piercing her heart… her thrown to the ground… **her** _ **blood**_ slowly dripping down his arm and blood slowly surrounding her.

The sick bastards were smirking at what he did!

This time **I** felt something in **me** **SNAP**!

My eyes… they were burning by I didn't care. The only thought on my mind was to save my sister No matter the cost.

I used strength that I didn't know I had, to break the ice covered metal restraints and speed that I shouldn't of had to rush over to them and slammed my first into his smirking face. He skited backs few feet whipping his bloody nose. He attacked me. Somehow I dodge all of his attacks towards me. But what really pissed me off is that the snake paedophile was just standing in the back with a sinister smile. That server to just piss me off even more.

"Kabuto… quit playing around"

"Yes lord Orochimaru"

He came back at me but **MUCH** quicker than before. Even though I saw the attacks coming I couldn't completely dodge them.

He hit me and I went down. My body wasn't listening to me. He was able to paralyze me. No matter what I tried to do all I was able to do was twitch.

"That should keep you still for a while" he muttered, before he tensed

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"Yes I know"

They quickly disappeared just as the metal doors slammed open. In San Itachi, Shisui, Mom, Dad and Shizune. All u could release was a gurgled sound.

"Sasuke!" Mom yelled running to me.

Itachi and Shisui quickly left going after Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Mom was sobbing.

"L-Luna" I managed to say, shifting my eyes in her direction.

She followed my eyes and gasped

"Luna!" she screamed running to her and Shizune, who was already starting to heal her, Dad right on mom's heels with me in her arms.

I watched in amazement as her hands were glowing a green and her injuries started to close up. Once Luna was out of the danger zone she unparalyzed me and we quickly left the hideout. Itachi and Shisui would meet us later so they could hopefully subdue the two criminals and find any useful documents before destroying the hideout.

While they were doing that Luna and I were rushed to the hospital with Mom and Shizune while Dad called off the search of the other officers, since we were found. We got to the hospital and were both rushed to the ER. I was quickly put into another room with a IV drip and food, while a nurse was wrapping up the small cuts and bruises that weren't healed.

But... Luna was another story, she was also dehydrated and starved but she have lots of physical damage done to her body, internal infections and internal bleeding, a collapsed lung and was in a five hour surgery for her heart to get repaired. We were in the hospital for four weeks before we were released. When Luna first woke up she immediately went into a panic attack and started to attack the nurses, until we came in and managed to calm her down so she would now that she wasn't hallucinating. This ordeal really changed her, she was dead and showed no emotions, and her eyes kept flashing between red and blue.

I was really the only one that she allowed near her for about a week before she started to relax around our we were fine to leave the hospital we went home, Luna and I not leaving each others sides. Three weeks after the hospital Luna was starting to return to normal, but her emotions were off set. I also figured out that our bond was even stronger. We now had telepathy between us. My eyes were burning when I was fighting Kabuto because I awaken my sharingan. So I was being trained in how to properly use it while our parents got a special trainer to help Luna.


	4. A New Master

Lunas POV

Illusions… since this ordeal I've been having a hard time with figuring what's real and not. I haven't been able to have a proper sleep in forever. I was to scared… to scared to remember that place and all that's happened to me… to scared to feel the phantom pains and the feeling of bugs crawling over me, eating away at my flesh.

I was afraid of my new awakened and developing P.K. powers, I feared that I was going to hurt my family.

For the past week Dad has been trying to hunt down my teacher. Her name was Glacia and apparently she was an expert at my P.K. abilities. She was finally found and agreed to train me on the weekend till I finished school. Then we would go into full training mode for for two years. She usually came Friday after school and I would train for 24 hours and then sleep till noon on sunday.

After being away from school for over a month we had a lot of catching up to do. At first I was really hesitant to hang out with our friends. But after a day I went back to being my goofy fun loving self , to an extent. Although there were some situations if I felt threatened I would turn very hostile and attack without warning. I nearly killed Amy when she threatened me with scissors, all I could remember was the surgical scissors that cut up my body, if it wasn't for the teachers she would be dead now.

But I tried my best to overcome these feelings and return to normal.

Sasuke usually said that I was

" _ **Sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt me once and i'll kill you twice"**_

Which basically described me now.

-Time to graduate time skip 4 years-

Lunas POV

Four years later and we were all finally graduating from the academy. A Lot has changed since the kidnapping. The security has been bumped up. Because of this our training has gotten much harder, we've been pushed beyond our limits and now we always have someone watching us, just in case Orochimaru tries to come after us again. All of us have grown up especially Sasuke and I. We have scars to show how weak we once were and to show the hell we have gone thru with the torched and experiments that were done on us.

We've matured and aren't as innocent as we once were, but we are determined to become stronger to protect those that can't protect themselves.

But...I was sad. Since school was done I would leaving to train with Glacia for two years, to control and expand my P.K. power and abilities. So with a fun party the night before and a teary goodbye, hugs and a promise for improvement I left my family and home to train.

For two years we lived in the snowy mountains away from humanity. And let me just say, it was a living HELL! training for 20 hours a day for seven days nonstop, no breaks (unless I passed out from exhaustion), not even holidays, although she did allow me to right letters to my family, but seriously who write letters to people in this day and age. On the holidays I wasn't even allowed to visit them which made me quite sad.

The first thing that I wa taught by Glacia was to become one with my element. This confused me because I didn't know what she meant. This must of shown on my face because she gave me a look and told me to strip down to my undergarments. I did this without complaint. I learned last time not to test her cause she used me for target practice and pushed me into a freezing cold lake, which was surprisingly not frozen over. I shivered at the memory not wanting to repeat it. So I stripped into the below freezing wilderness and was left shivering instantly. She told me that I wasn't allowed to dress until the cold didn't affect me anymore. With that we began training with vicious combat, how to control my P.K. and the elements that it allowed me to wield. We did this for months.

Somehow I pissed her off again and this time she pushed me off of a cliff into the lake, at least I was a very good swimmer and could hold my breath a long time, thank the gods for that.

I was finally use to the cold. I could no longer feel it and kept my body at alternating temperatures based on the situations and the environment I was in.i was taller, about 5'5", more muscular and FINALLY had a figure, I had curves in all the right places, a still developing cues, which I had bindings for and my hair now reached my hips and was no longer spiky.

My training as finally done. I could go home and see my family after two long years. But I must admit that I am going to miss Galcia and her training, which I will still continue cause it really helped me keep control.

Four days... that's how long it took us to reach civilization, since I didn't want to use my powers to instantly be there and cause I wanted to cherish the time that I had left with my teacher before she disappears again to who knows where. It took my dad over a month to find her and calling in many favor, to finally find a location.

-The compound-

I could finally see it… the large, red and black, archway that bordered the compound. To the left side was a small but for the guard on duty to sit. The closer I got to the gate my eye started to twitch.

The guard on duty was snoring away with a shot bubble coming out of his nose. I stud right in front of him and he still continues to snore way, my eyes started to twitch even more.

' _I know that I'm hiding my presents, but come on I'm right in front of you!'_

Sleeping in front if my was Shisui

' _Dad's going to kill you if he finds out'_

With a smirk i silently hopped into the window and kicked the chair right out from underneath him. He fell with a loud **THUD**.

"Hey what the HELL!" he yelled with squinty eyes, quickly drawing a kunai to attack the intruder.

"You do know that is called **guard** duty not sleep duty." I teased him

"Shut up!" he hissed at me, eyes still closed rubbing his head since it hit the ground pretty hard.

I gave a very unlady like short at that.

"Look I don't know who you are, but it would be in your best interest to leave. That and I really don't feel like fighting" he warned

"Really Shisui? I just returned and you're already telling me to leave?" I teased with a small smile

His eyes snapped open "Luna!?" he questioned/yelled.

"Yes? How many people do you know with blue eyes and blood red ha-" he pulled me into a hug

"Luna! It's so good to see you! How've you been? You've grown so much! Last time you were only up to here" he rapid fired putting his hand to his ribs

"I can tell you all about it in my way home. Since you are done with your shift" I chuckled

Just as another man came to take over the shift. He have a wide grin which I returned. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to my house, while I told him All that I've done in the two years.

He's changed just as I have, he was taller about 6' if I had to guess, more muscular and his hair was now shoulder length.

Before we knew it we were on front if my house, we just walked right in.

"You guys will never believe who I brought home~" he sang

"You better not of brought over another outsider into the compound" a familiar voice said although slightly deeper.

Sasuke…it's been two years since I last saw him. He came around the corner. He was taller, my night now, but I could tell that he would get taller, more build and lost the baby fat other that he still looked and dressed the same, in just gray shorts and now black sleeveless shirt.

"Sasuke?" I muttered

He still heard me, snapping his head towards me his eyes widened and he froze.

"Luna?...Luna!" he ran towards me, his yell alerted the others that u have returned in a bluer of black I was tackled into a hug and spun around. I was laughing in glee, and returned his hug with a smile. I released a giggle once I was back on my feet.

"Welcome back" he whispered in my ear

"Good to be back" I whispered back at him.

We looked in each others eyes before bursting out laughing. We quickly started discussing what we were doing in the last two years.

"Lu!" again I was brought into a bone crushing hug by mom

"Welcome back dear" Dad did with one of his rare smiles, leaning against the door frame

I was pulled from Mom's arms into the warm mental embrace of Itachi. Which I happily returned him, and gave Dad one too.

"Did you guys forget that I was here" whined Shisui

"Yes" said Sasuke with a smirk and Shisui's castrafallen face

"We were having a binding family moment until you talked" Itchi teased him

"B-but I thought I was part of the family"

With a chuckle I gave him a hug which her greedily returned

"Well since you've returned I'll make your favorite meal!" Mom chirped with a smile.

Thinking of all of mom's delicious food made my mouth water. I hurriedly nodded, for the past two years all we really ate was fish and game that was seasoned with the little amount of herbs that I could find, so I was really excited to have her (seasoned) food again.

"I see that you still have your appetite" she smiled and went into the kitchen to prepaid the lunch.

"I'll help" I offered following her to the kitchen

"You don't have to help me make lunch. Besides you just got back" she scolded

All I did was raise a brow before I chuckled.

"I miss cooking with you," I said "besides I need to get caught up on all of the gossip that I missed"

Mom's eyes out up at this, as she wiped a stray tear away

"No matter how old you get you will always be my little girl" she cried

My smile flattered for a split second before returning. I was happy that mom didn't see it. I smelt Itachi, turning around I saw him watching me. I raised a brow at him. He smiled at me and offered to help with lunch.

"Of course son"

"Oh I see how it is, letting Itachi help while you gave me a hard time" I muttered. But mom still heard and gave me a small glare. I just acted innocent.

With his help lunch was quickly prepared. Mom started to tell me about all of th3 gossip of new celebrity couples, movies that I've missed, new babies, and her ships

"Since you've been gone your brothers have been so depressed"

"No we have not"

"Oh pish posh. You've been sulking and doing nothing but training"

I laughed at the annoyed expression on Itachi's face and laughed even harder when it turned pink. I was laughing so hard that I sunk to the floor clutching my stomach.

"I've never seen you this pink before" I managed to wheeze out. All I got in return was a glare. Mom started to talk again and I managed to stop laughing, with only a few stray giggles here and there.

"But I guess one good thing that came out of it was that Sasu has been hanging out with your friends more often, Naruto's here all the time. Oh and since you left so soon after graduating you missed the team assignments"

"Ah… that's right, I forgot that we got teams once we graduate" I said wide eyes.

"Mhmm… team 8 is Kiba, Hinata and Shino, our new tracking team,with Kurenai Yūhi as their leader, team 10, following in their parents footsteps, is Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, the Intel gatherers with Asuma Sarutobi as the leader and team 7" at this she smirked "Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, our combat team along with you with Kakashi Hatake" she finished opening the door to the dining room. Itachi and I following behind her with the food.

"Hn and it's a good thing that you came back, Naruto has been bugging the hell out of me an-" Sasuke was smacked in the back of the head

"Watch your language at the dinner table" scolded Mom

"Sorry" he muttered rubbing the back of his head "and it's a good thing that you be been training with Sakura before, so she's doesn't complain or hold us back...she also asked Lady Tsunade to train her" he finished

"Since you're back we will have a battle to see how much you've improved" dad stated

"That way we can create more formations and battle strategies with the dope and Sakura" Sasuke said

"I have a better idea" this caught all of their attentions. I linked my fingers together under my chin with a smirk

"What is it Angel?" Shisui questioned

I twitched at the old nickname

"Let's have a battle royal so we know all of each others standings with their strengths and weaknesses. That way I can create new strategies and formations that accommodate each person"

"A battle royal is quite the excellent idea" Dad said mimicking my posture

"Alright! This is going to be such an epic fight!" I cheered with a smile pumping my fist...before I realized what I was doing and settled down

"It looks like Glacia's rubbed off on you" Dad said amusement clearly in his voice

"It's not my fault that she loved to fight" I muttered with a blush

-After lunch-

We arrived in one of the lesser known and used training ground outside the compound, in case of housing damage we might cause.

It was a good this that we were too.

We are given five minutes to stretch and grab anything that we would need. I noticed that Sasuke had a long sword now and both Itachi and Shisui had their tantos, so I figured that I would summon a sword matter on for some good old sword play. The four of us were in opposite corners of the field, Dad was in the middle with his arm raised giving each of us a look.

"Begin!" he yelled dropping his hand and jumping away.

It was a good thing that he did cause Itachi and Shisui met 8n the middle crossing blades creating sparks.

When this happens I jumped into the trees to observe the fight and create a strategy. But I never had the chance to cause as soon as i landed i heard the sound of lightning and the change in the wind and I immediately jumped away landing in a perfect crouch in the clearing. The branch that I was just on was cut in half with Sasuke right inf3ont of me. His blade was covered in lightning, I felt rather than saw the giant fireball 5hat was coming towards my back but I ignored it as I curiously observed Sasuke. I watched as his eyes widened when he noticed that I wasn't making any move to avoid the fireball that was coming straight at me. I waited till the last possible second the disappear, basically teleported away to the seal that I made in my corner before it began when we were stretching. Luckily he was able to dodge it, considering that he was only five feet in front of me. But he didn't get the chance to do anything else cause he had to quickly did he again to avoid my kick. I soared over his head and hit the tree causing it to break in half at the amount of power that was in the kick. He looked at me in surprise as was the other to who stopped to observe the loud crack of the tree snapping in half. The all paled, and silently vowed not to get hit by any of my attacks else they face broke bones. A grin spread over Sasuke's face at the battle that was going to commence between us.

It was an epic battle that showed off all of our new skills and how much we matured. After two hours of nonstop fighting Dad ended it.

"That's enough," we all stopped " I think this is more than enough to know your power and to create strategies and battle formations"

All of us gave a nod and went inside to rest and rehydrate. Mom was about to pull out the first aid kit but I stopped her. I went to all three of the guys and healed their injuries. It was mostly scraped, cuts, bruises, and burned.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could heal people!" yelled Shisui as he watched amazed as the skin knitted back together.

It was quite hard to be able to heal people with P.K. you needed to have great control, knowledge of the human body and cell structure. They were amazed at how fast and efficiently I healed them.

"Thank you Luna" the chorused together causing me to blush

"I-it's ok I r-really didn't d-do much" I stuttered out trying to hide my blush.

They laughed at me and my embarrassment turned into anger.

"Idiots!" you heard three people scream in pain with a loud "SMACK" echoing outside.

My parents chuckled at their expressions. Soon after I joined in, out laughter echoing throughout the compound

' _It was times like these that I missed when I was away'_

Different types of PK and how the correspond with Jutsu

 _ **Psychokinesis**_ \- (P.K) A general term, includes all types of psychic abilities. The ability to influence the world around you with the power of your mind.

 _ **Telekinesis**_ \- The ability to move objects with your mind alone.

 **Pyrokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate matter in it's plasma form. Not just fire. (Fire Jutsu)

 **Aerokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate matter in its gas form. (Wind Jutsu)

 **Hydrokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate matter in its liquid form. (Water Jutsu)

 **Geokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate matter in its solid form. (Earth Jutsu)

Icekinesis -The ability to manipulate matter in it's condensate form.

 **Electrokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate energy at a atomic level. Electrokinesis and Magnetokinesis are almost identical (Lightning Jutsu)

 **Magnetokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate magnetic fields. Electrokinesis and Magnetokinesis are almost identical (Gravity)

 **Photokinesis** \- The ability to control light-waves. Subcategory of magneto/electro kinesis. (Light)

 **Umbrakinesis** \- The ability to control light to create shadow. Subcategory of photokinesis.

 **ESP** \- AKA Esper, 6th sense, or Extra sensual perception

 **Telepathy** \- The ability to send and receive messages by thought only.

 **Clairvoyance** \- The ability to see things that are unseen. (Invisible, In the future, far away, in the past etc.)

 **Clairaudience** \- The ability to hear things that are unheard. (Thoughts, future, far away, past, radio waves etc.)

 **Dimension creation** \- the power to create dimensions and manipulate space.


	5. My First Contract

**Just incase their is any confusion this chapter is a flash back to Lunas first contract.**

-? POV-

Lonely that's all that I really felt these days that and boredom. I was the last of my kind, no family, no siblings. Just me, myself and I. I've lived here for centuries protecting this land from intruders and any enemies...well I used to. The past century humans have been invading my territory, trying to explore this massive tundra . momater the time of the year it was always a frozen winter land, thanks to my power. No life except those that could survive the harsh lasting winter, lived here. Humans… I despised them , they attacked me… trying to kill me even though i've shown no hostility towards them. They send others after me, but they never make it far. They get lost in the blizzards that I create and di of the cold temperature. They blame me… believe i'm a monster, a demon that must be killed and stopped to protect their children and the innocent from being killed by ME. At this I snort. Their the ones who attacked first. I was just protecting my home . although I hate myself. Sometimes I can't help but be curious … what do the humans do in there village? So at night I usually sneak in the village as a fellow 'human' to observe them. Humans are strange. They hide in these strange boxes that protect them from the elements, get into in contraptions that make them go far and fast. I've watched as they've expanded and gotten braver, coming more prepared for my home but I won't let them have it en of it kills me. Centuries have passed and legends and rumors followed with it. Then one day I was careless I got too comfortable around them. For that I payed…

There was only four at first, they looked like farmers. Then six more came , they were soldiers. They carried strange weapons that smells of metal and powder.

 **BANG!**

The weapons went off. Pain… that was the first thing that I felt. My blood splattered dieing the snow red. I was pissed they attacked me when all I was doing was was observing them, showing no hostility towards them… I attacked them and their screams of terror and pain made me happy… only two made it away alive.

* * *

Luna's POV

I was ten and Dad thought that it would be a good idea to send me on simple jobs to get used to them and create connections with other people in different countries for the future. Mom was not happy about this but she understood the the importance of this and finally relented. For my first mission it was a lowly D-Rank which made me pout.

" I Don't want to take a D-Rank Dad" I whined

"Like any other person you have to work your way up in the ranks to get better jobs" chidded Dad

"I know… but doesn't mean that i'm happy about it" I pouted

"Well I think that you'll find this one very interesting"

"How so?"

"In the Russian mountains the locals want us to get rid of the "Giant wolf" that has been terrorizing their land, so that they can expand the ski resort for more profit"I rolled my eyes at the "Giant wolf" part

"So in two days you will be taking a plane to Yakutsk meeting Ivan Chernenkov and Mikhail Alik. they will be giving you more information and will be your guides for the time that you're there."

' _Hn, so i'll be having two boys be my guide for this job. I hope their cute! I've always wanted a herem so maybe i'll ask if they want to be apart of it!'_

"Is anyone else coming with me?"

"No, I don't see the point in wasting man power for a simple job"

"I highly doubt that they will believe that I will be of any help to them because of my age"

"That's why you'll be giving them this letter" he gave me an envelope with the Uchiha crest on it "It explains everything that is important in it, so they shouldn't give you too much trouble"

"Thanks" I said with a small smile

"Go pack warm clothes for the winter weather"

"Hn" with that I left the room and packed my bag for two days. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be more than a day long.

2 Days Later

I was on the first flight to Yakutsu that left at 12 A.M, I had a ten hour flight till I got there and was happy that I packed a bag of books to read. I brought the entire series of Harry Potter

10 Hours Later

After reading the entire series in english the plane landed and all of their passengers were allowed off. Once in the airport I started to look for Ivan. He was quick to fine since he was holding a sign that read "Luna Uchiha" on it. He was only four years older than me, making him 14. He was taller than me, i'd guess about 5' 4", with short pale blonde hair that reached his ears with blue eyes. He was wearing a thick brown coat, white pants, gloves, a stereotypical Russian grey hat and heavy boots. I walked over to him with my bag slung over my shoulder. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me I-" I began only to be cut off

"Beat it kid" he sneered at me

"Why you arrogant asshole" I hissed out in anger

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to you brat!" he hissed back at me

"The better question is do **YOU** have any idea who **YOU'RE** talking to!" I snarled at him. He jumped not expecting that

"My mane i Luna Uchiha, the one you hired to get rid of your problem"

"The mighty Uchiha sent a little girl to handle a big man's job. How pitiful"

"You worthless piece of shit! How **DARE** you talk about my clan like that!" by now people were looking over at two kids yelling at each other and the foul language

"Fine! Then you can handle this problem on your own and i'll tell my Father that you were disrespectful to his only daughter"

"Tch! Like I care what you're father thinks"

I smirked "My Father is Fugaku Uchiha," he paled "the clan leader. I'm also the only one that he will send" I said finally giving him the letter

He ripped the letter rom my hand and opened it, quickly reading the content. He scowled before releasing a huff and walking away. I ran to keep up with his long strides. The entire time he kept muttering something about "Stupid brat" and "Should handle this myself" before arriving at a (Car). I hopped in the back as he went to the passenger side seeing as there was a man in the driver seat. He drove away. Leaving the airport justa speck that was quickly covered by the light snowfall.

"Father said that you would give me more information about the job"

"Right" he sighed finally surrendering to the idea that i was the one taking the job

"About six months ago the mayor decided to expand the city by building another tourist attraction at the base of Mt. Elbrus. So he hired some men to find the best place for a ski lodge, since there's always snow on the mountains. But the only thing is that the men never returned and no bodies were found. Then one of the elders of the town told an old tale of how the land was cursed by a demon that killed anyone that came into its territory"

"So you contacted us based on the account of a senile old man?"

"Let me finish" he hissed turning in his chair to glare at me. I rolled my eyes with a muttered 'fine'

"Anyway," he cleared his throat " we laughed at him saying that there was no such things as demons and what not. So anther team was hired and had my security squad to protect them from the wolf's, that's what we assumed got the last people" at this I nodded knowing of the wolf population in Russia "Apparently that old senile man was right because no more than a mile in we came across this giant wolf with piercing blue eyes. It was taller than me. So we fired and it attacked us… Mikhail, my partner and friend who we will be meeting up with went we get to town, and I were the only ones to escape alive… That monster I can't wait for you to get rid of it so my fallen comrades can be avenged"

"It's your fault that it attacked"

"W-what!"

"You attacked him went all he was doing was standing there. He didn't attack you till you fired at him."

"How dare you blame me for the death of my comrades!" he yelled at me. All I did was shrug my shoulders at him, pissing him off even further.

With the information that he gave me I quickly started to narrow down what it could possibly be… but I came up with nothing that matched.

After a three hour car ride with nothing but the soft sound of the radio we finally arrived and I was more than happy to get out and stretch my body. I was glad to be out of the stuffy car, and breathed in the cold refreshing winter air. I grabbed my bags from the back of the car and it drove off leaving me with Ivan. I had to quickly catch up with him seeing as he let me behind. I followed him into a large white building to greet the mayor. During our walk to meet the mayor another boy joined us but I really didn't bother to investigate further. He was a nice plump man with brown, greying, hair with a short beard with hazel eyes.

"You're the one Fugaku sent?" He questioned in his deep yet soft voice

"Affirmative" I replied

"Hahahahaha...he must have the utmost confidence to send only a small girl" I frowned at this,he stopped laughing

"Oh I don't mean anything bad about it. You're Luna his only daughter right?" at this I nodded "I've known him or many years, and the fact that he sent one of his children to handle this problem warms my heart, you must be so powerful and strong" by now I was a blushing mess at the complement

"Th...thank you" I showed him one of my rare smiles

"Will you be needing any reinforcements or supplys?"

"No sir. I brought all that I need. And if you wouldn't mind I would like to begin right away"

"Young but still professional! I admire that about you!"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh please call me Boris!"

"Ok si- I mean Boris" he laughed

"Ivan! Mikhail! Take Luna here to her hotel room so she can drop off the stuff that she doesn't need. Then take her to the sight… please!"

"Of course Mayor Vitaly" muttered Ivan, Mikhail silently following behind him.

I was quite confused as to why Mikhail wouldn't talk to me at all so I decided to peek into his thoughts

' _She's their leaders daughter! I can't make a fool of myself! Ack! She's looking at me! Come on man you can do this act natural, be cool, just like Ivan. She's really cute and adorable… NO Mikhail! Don't think that! You might get ccused of being a phedophile! Although it's only a four year difference which isn't bad. I can tell that she's going to get even more beautifuller. Wait! Get your head out of the gutter yo-"_ I left having heard enough

' _So he's interested in me, huh'_ I thought and really looked at him

He was the same height as Ivan with surprisingly silvery white hair and light blue eyes.

' _So he's and albino… we he is pretty cute and I did say that I wanted a reverse harem. All ask him if he wants to join… he'll be my first member if she says yes! And i'll have to ask him for his number so we can talk and keep in contact'_ by now I had a soft grn on my face. I was relaxed. So lost in thought that I never noticed the blushes that both boys had

' _Maybe i'll ask Ivan too… he's annoying, but cute an obviously smart… hn, well see'_

Before long we were at the hotel and I dropped off my bag and changed into my mission attire. I was wearing black spandex shorts,that went to my knees, white winter boots with fur on the top of them, a thick sleeveless white shirt and my mid back length hair pulled into a high ponytail. I attacked my weapons pouch on my left thigh and gun on my right thigh. I pulled on my white bisep height gloves and I was ready to head out. I left the room and met the guys in the front, where they were waiting for me.

"Is that all that you're wearing?" asked Ivan frowning at my attire

"Yes?" I said slowly not understanding the problem

"You're going to freeze to death" Mikhail said surprisingly

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" I said with a soft smile

He blushed causing me to smirk slightly. All of a sudden something soft and warm was pushed on my head. I couldn't see a thing. I pushed it up slightly. It was Ivan's hat.

"You'll need to protect your head otherwise you'll get wind burn" he said with a slightly pink face

"I'm not a kid" I muttered with a pout

"Come on we'll be taking snowmobiles to the location" said Mikhail

"It's about time that you're talking Mikhail" I teased

"Then I won't talk anymore" he muttered

"No! I mean you have a nice voice so you should talk more! Although it will take away from the mysterious aurora around you" I hurriedly said with a blush

"I'll try" he said the a chuckle

I blushed even harder and quickly ran to one on the snowmobile, sat down and crossed my arms with a pout. Ivan came over to me and sat in the front. I was stuck riding with him.

"Hold on to me!" he yelled over the motor

"Wha-Ahhh" he took off.

I almost went flying off but quickly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his back. We road for about an hour, before reaching apart of the wods that was snowing much harder than the rest of the terrain. It looked like it was covered in a vail.

I went to hop off only to slip on the metal and fall face first into the snow. They laughed and I popped my head, my face even redder and this time not from the cold. Mikhail offered me his hand, helping me up and brushed the snow from my hair and clothes. I smiled in thanks. His face turned a smidge pinker.

"Ok," I said clearing my throat "it shouldn't take me that long to find the ;'wolf' and get rid of him. So you two stay here and i'll come out when i'm done"

"No way its to dangerous for a child to go in there alone!" yelled Mikhail

"I agree that's just plain stupid" said Ivan

"I'm a uchiha" I said the pride hitting me hard "so there's no way that i'll die. Besides you'll only slow me down and get in the way" with that said i bolted into the forest quickly disappearing in the snowfall.

Should we go after her? Mikhail asked worried

No for some reason I have faith that sh3ll come back alive Ivan said getting comfy

Ok mutter Mikhail

I knew it wouldn't be long to find the "wolf". I felt the eyes on us as soon as we arrived. Once I was far enough away to where Ivan and Mikhail couldn't see me. Even though they couldn't see me as soon as I entered. I stopped and sat on the snow wai5ing for it to come to me. I was not disappointed when not even a minute later it can out of the trees. I found see know why they called it a "giant wolf". It was tall, taller and longer 5han any wolf that I've seen, with pure white fur and icy blue eyes that seemed to be looking in my very soul. Those eyes held intelligence and understanding of the situation. They were observing me, waiting for me to make the first move.

I got up. He growled in warning. My hand was on my gun. I slowly removed it. He snarled ready to attack if need be. Then I did something that he wasn't expecting. I tossed it to the side away from me to show that I didn't want to fight. He looked startled but then relaxed.

"I know that you're smart and no ordinary animal. You're rather a demon or a spirit….so tell me who you are" I demanded

"I don't have a name human," he growled "I am a arctic fox demon, the last of my kind left" he answered

"The last of your kind" I muttered

"Now tell me who you are and why you're here" he demanded

"My name is Luna Uchiha, and I was hired to get rid of you" he snarled "but… I won't. Instead how about You make a contract with me?" I could tell that he was unsure

"You're lonely out here by yourself" it was a statement "people are always going to try to take you're home...but if you come with me I'll offer you a new home, protection and a family" I offered him a smile and hand

"But my territory-"

"It's not really your territory anymore. This isn't like maleniams ago, were humans fear your kind and left you alone. They will not stop till you're gone"

He had a thoughtful look on his face before slowly approaching me, just in case I was lying to him and going to hurt him. He was right in front of me.

"So how about it?"

"Alright as long as you're sure"

"Of course I promise….i never break my promises" I smiled and softly grabbed his muzzle and kissed his nose. A pale blue aurora surrounded us as I pulled back.

"Mmmkay, now all I need is to give you a name…" I snapped my finger "I got it! How about Yukimaru and I'll call you Yuki for short, and it means snow so it's perfect"

"Yuki?" he tested "I like it thank you master" he bowed

"No….don't call me that, were friends….No family. So Luna will do just fine!" I chipped with a smile

The aurora glowed gold signifying the completion of the contract

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you creating this snow storm?"

"Yes. I'll stop seeing as how I don't need to protect it anymore" with that he released a howl and the snow stopped falling.

"Do you happen to have another form? This way the two guys that I came with don't try to hurt you"

"Yes I have this form, a human form and a spirit form"

"Would you mind turning into your spirit form? Just till we get home"

"Course not" he chuckled

With a blue glow he turned into a spiritual ball and became invisible to people who aren't spiritually sensitive… and not a moment too soon.

"Luna!" I heard both Ivan and Mikhail yell.

Thinking quick I created a 'corps' of Yuki to show that the job was done. Thank you Dad for showing me Genjutsu.

"We heard the wolf howl! Are you okay?" asked Mikhail

"You managed to kill the beast! How?" questined Ivan went he saw the 'corps'. Yuki growled in anger. I sent him a sideways glance.

"Sorry but I can't tell you my secret or i'll have to kill you" I teased

"It was weird how the snow suddenly stopped when the beast howled" Ivan muttered

"Ya strange" Mikhail agreed

' _Crap I need to steer the conversation away from its current track'_

"I don't know about you guys but I want to go back to the hotel to get warm" I said making a shiver go threw my body and teeth chatter

"Of course" said Mikhail

"Ya know you would be cold if you dressed appropriately" glared Ivan

I had a very rude comeback on the tip of my tongue but I managed to keep it restrained, not wanting a fight to start

We walked back to the snowmobiles to leave, this time I rode with Mikhail. Once we were back in town they dropped me off at the hotel and went to the Mayor to tell him of my success

-The Next Day-

To say that the Mayor- I mean Boris- wa happy was an understatement.

"Thank you so much" said the Mayor for the nth time. He kept saying this and ot was making me uncomfortable.

"It's really ok . I was just doing my job is all" I said trying to get him to stop thanking me

"Oh right! I have an idea. Anytime you feel like coming here, you're always welcome and you can come ski too" he said with a smile

"Okay, but only on one condition… you stop thanking me"

"Of course!" he easily agreed "but do you really have to leave so soon? Why don't you stay and enjoy the scenery"

"As much as I would like to… I can't. I have school tomorrow"

"Oh! I understand, your education is very important" he muttered in understanding. I released a sigh

' _Thank god he bought it'_

" _Ivan, Mikhail take Luna to the airport will you?"_

"Of course" they said,both had smiles on their faces. What could they say in the time that she's been here they've grown attached to her and the fact that she killed the monster that no one else could, she earned their respect. So they were quite impressed and sad to see her go. Althught Ivan would never admit it out loud. So another three hour ride to the airport, the entire time they questioned her of how she killed the monster.

"He's not a monster" I kept muttering, but they never heard me

-At The Airport-

I was mentally exhausted. Those two wouldn't stop asking me questions about the 'wolf' and how I defeated it. Then the conversation shifted to my life in the Uchiha's, which I told them as much as I could that wasn't forbidden, and how I was adopted. I learned a lot about them too. Ivan liked to hunt and potato donuts, but disliked people who were lazy and loudmouths who were all bark and no bite. I guess that's why he liked me. I always did what I said. Mikhail he likes sweets and adorable things, which is why he likes me. He dislikes people who are rude for no reason and snobs they were both really similar in many ways. Thay they told me that they were childhood friends.

This explained a lot considering how much were alike and could understand each other and know what the other means without it having to be said. Like Sasuke and I.

We were finally at the airport . I hopped out of the back, Yuki silently asking me questions through our mental link, although I don't know how it happened. (I would later find out that I bonded our souls together)

My flight was leaving soon… it was now or never to ask then if they wanted to join my harem. I got ready to speak only for them to beat me to it.

"We're going to miss you Luna" Mikhail said with a slight blush

"As if i'm going to miss you, you're so annoying" Ivan sneered, but I could tell that he didn't mean it

"Join...my...em?" I muttered

"Speak up!" Ivan demanded

"Would you two be willing to join my harem?" I questioned. By now my entire face was a bright red

"You're only ten!" said Ivan

"Ya, I know but I want people who I can rely on to comfort me when I need it and offer me advice. Also so I know that i'll never be alone… and to hopefully support me." I said with a shy smile. "That and you'll also be the first ones in my harem. You're also you're also only four years older than me."

They gave each other a look. Having a conversation with their eyes. Just like Itachi and Shisui usually do, causing me to pout slightly.

I thought that they weren't going to agree. So I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

' _I shouldn't of asked them!'_ I scolded myself ' _they probably think i'm wei-'_ my train of thought stopped went I felt two soft, warm lips on my cheeks. My eyes snapped open!

' _their kissing my cheeks! OMG! My poor cheeks are no longer virgin! Well at least it was to two cuties, so I guess it's ok.'_ my face was as red as my hair now. They pulled back and chuckled at my red face that disappeared with my hair.

"I guess kid" Ivan said with a smirk

"I'm honored that you asked us first" Mikhail smiled

" _We would love to be apart of your harem_ " they said

"Yes!" I yelled jumping up and down fist raised in the air.

"Flight 307 to Japan is departing in two minutes" the lady on the loudspeaker announced. We frowned.

"It looks like it's time for you to go" Mikhail said sadly

"Yah..." I muttered

"Here take this" Ivan handed me a slip of paper "here's our numbers so you can keep in contact with us" he blushed

"Of course!" I beamed at them and quickly wrote my number down on Mikhail's hand. With a little hesitation I kissed both of their cheeks and booked it on bored to my plane. I laughed, with quick glance back at them, their faces were tomato red.

' _I can't wait to get back home and tell mom that I started a harem!'_

' _ **What's your home like?'**_ Y _uki questioned_

With that the entire ride home was of me telling him about Mom, Dad, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. I also told him about the compound and how he could run around with no worry of being hurt. I also told him about how Sasuke and I want to build our own home for in the woods went we get older, so he would have plenty of land to explore and dominate.

My first mission alone went excellent. I made my fist contract, have a reputation and now a herem started. I couldn't wait to tell dad about howitwent, although not about the harem cause he'll kill Ivan and Mikhail!

* * *

I jolted awake to my phone ringing.

 _ **Pinky calling! Pinky calling! Pink-**_

I blindly reached for my phone only for someone to beat me to it.

"Hello?" a low raspy voice answered the phone for me

"...Ya i'll tell her...ok….bye..." he hung up the phone and rolled towards me.

"Hey princess, Sakura told me to tell you that she has to cancel today. She got called into the hospital"

"Thanks Yuki" I muttered

"So what had you in such a deep sleep, hmm?"

"Just remembering how I met you" I answered him "but seeing how it's only 4 a.m. i'm going back to the world of dreams"

He snorted, rolled back to get comfy and fell a sleep.

' _I can't believe that it's been seven years since then. I should give Ivan and Mikhail a call and see how their doing'_ was my last thought before I went back to my dreams


End file.
